End of Days
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Cowrite by myself and The Goddess Jynx.  The Sailor Scouts have finally found peace, or so it seems. Who are the mysterious new teachers at thier school? What's going on? Just stay right there, and we'll show you!
1. Chapter 1

**End of Days**

**Co written: **_**Moon Mage Goddess**_** and **_**The Goddess Jynx**_

**This chapter by:**

_**Sandreline **_**aka **_**Moon Mage Goddess**_

Hello everyone!

Like I promised, my best friend and I are doing a Sailor Moon Co-write!  
And yes, we are putting ourselves in the story.

This is based off of Jynx's whim, and it's blossomed into our story!

We will be taking turns writing each chapter, but both of us will be posting the story on our own respected pages.

**So no, we are not stealing each other's work!**

**PS – **For those of you that don't know, you pronounce my name "**Sand-reh-leen**".

Without further a due, I present to you our new story!

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is owned by the genius Naoko Takeuchi. However, the two original characters are myself and Jynx. They are not to be taken, used, or copied without our permissions. Those that do no comply will face our wrath! Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned – forget about two of them! (Yes, that's right – be afraid!)

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

Usagi walked down the street with an ice cream cone in one hand and her ipod in the other. She had managed to ditch Luna with Minako today, so she was free to enjoy herself. No nippy guardians picking on her today!

The blonde hair girl added a skip to her step as her adrenaline began to rush to the beat. She smiled as she continued on, licking at her ice cream as she danced her way down the street. The almost eighteen year old was on her way to her long-time boyfriend's place. Mamoru had said that he had something special planned for her, and Usagi loved surprises.

Her white sundress twirled around her knees as she spun around in a circle, and she managed to keep her ice cream from falling off the cone to splat on the concrete. She smiled proudly at herself while she carried on. Her hair flapped around her while she began to hum to the music. She would always be a kid a heart. Hey, even a Princess needs to enjoy herself!

When that thought filtered through her head, so did flashbacks of the past four years. It was hard to believe it had been that long since she found out that she was Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice, and the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom. From Beryl to Galaxia, all the memories flashed by in an instant. She was finally able to enjoy her life with her true love, Mamoru, and to be happy with her friends who would also be able to find their loves in lives. Their normal lives. Well, they were normal for now.

Usagi finished off her ice cream cone just as she was crossing over the bridge that was next to Mamoru's building. As she walked over it, she glanced up at the balcony that belonged to her Prince. Their love had been through so many trials, and yet nothing let it sway. Nothing could get in the way of their love. Usagi would do anything she could to protect that.

She became giddy as she practically raced into the building and made a mad dash to the elevator. She leaned against the wall as the boring elevator music tried to seep into her ears, but she simply turned up the volume for her ear pieces. She smirked in victory as the slow-playing sound of the piano was drowned out to her normal music.

When the doors opened she walked out, plucking the ear pieces from her ears as she turned the corner to walk down the hall where Mamoru's door was. When she arrived there, she noticed a single, perfect red rose tape to the door. She smiled sweetly perfect taking it off the door. She brought it to her nose as she took in it scent. It smelled like him; her Mamo-chan.

Usagi slowly pushed open the door, and stepped inside. There were rose petals trailing along the floor and around to the kitchen. She smiled, setting her belongings down as she walked in. There, on the table where the roses ended, were several red candles that were lit in the darkened kitchen, casting a romantic glow over the two place settings on the table.

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder as she was pulled back into a strong embrace. "Mamo-chan, this is beautiful." She whispered.

"Thank you." Came the deep, masculine reply. The tall, ebony, haired man then led her to the table and set her down. He took a happy, secret glance down the revealing white sundress that she was wearing that proudly showed her bosom. His blood heated up at the vision before he quickly moved to go serve the food.

Usagi blushed. She noticed her boyfriend's lingering gaze. (Worked like a charm.) She thought, smiling proudly.

"So, what are we eating?"

88888888

The two destined souls did not know that they were being watched.

For on the taller building across from them where two female beings.

Both rested their eyes on the occupants, before the disappeared; one in silver light and the other in green.

88888888

Rei's head suddenly snapped up from her meditation, her eyes wide in fear. "I feel extreme power." She whispered to herself in a worried tone. She instantly was on her feet as she ran down to her bedroom and pulled out her communicator.

However, once the mechanism was in her hand, she stopped for a moment. If she were to make that call, their lives would be flipped upside down again. It would return to the daily battles for the safety of the world; the constant stress and worry.

Rei shook her head and placed the communicator back in her night table's drawer next to her bed.

She would wait.

88888888

"You bubble brain! Mars sensed you!" Yelled a young woman, who fire-colored hair expressed matched the fire that was now blazing in her eyes.

Her companion smiled meekly, her dark blue eyes sparkling as she fiddled with her silver and white floor length gown. "Gomen nasai, mei mei. I was concentrating on something else at the time and forgot to conceal my energy." She brought a hand up to fiddle with the off-the-shoulder straps, before it moved to play with the silver moon amulet that hung at the base of her neck.

"I have no doubts what so ever that it is entirely your fault for your descendant's lack of common sense." The older of the two women replied, raising a hand of her own to hold her head. She was wearing a tan-colored and gold gown similar to her companions, the halter top design wrapping around the back of her neck. She also wore a gold amulet that was the alchemical symbol for earth.

"If that was an insult, then you are loosing your touch. That particular trait comes out when we are having fun. We can't _all _be stiff like so many of the others." The silver-hair went down to her ankles that were in a unique style.

Her sister-like figure sighed. She brushed her mid-back length red hair over her shoulders. "You realize that we don't have much time."

The silver haired woman smiled gently, and a large, silver mirror appeared before her with just a thought. "Of course. I am the one who realized this lapse in the proper order of time. We have a very short time to fix the problem." Her swirling blue eyes watched the mirror as images became crystal clear.

"Then it is a good thing that I have a plan."

The silver haired woman smiled. "I love it when you have a plan."

88888888

Usagi walked down the street with Luna sitting on her shoulder as she made her way to school. She wore a hug smile on her face as she realized that in just five more months from that day, she and her friends would be graduating.

She let out a laugh and added a skip to her step.

"Usagi, unless you want to get a set of piercings, I please ask that you stop!" Luna cried, trying not to dig her claws into the blonde's flesh.

"Sorry Luna. I just got a bit excited, that's all." Was the bubbly reply.

"About what, Usa-chan?" Came the smooth voice of Ami.

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted all her friends. She smiled brightly as she looped her arms with Makoto's and her cousin, Minako.

"Well? What is it?" Makoto asked.

"It's because we are graduating soon, of course! No more school!" Minako cheered as she and Usagi shared smiled and cheered. Luna and Artimis leapt from the jumpy teen's shoulders to land on the solid, stable ground.

"Yes. I still can not believe that I got into Tokyo University!" Ami said with a blushing smile as she continued on with their walk to school.

"That was a big victory, Ames, you should be proud!" Artimis praised.

"Have you decided what to do yet, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"I talked with Mamo-chan about what I wanted. I've decided to go for a degree in communications." Usagi said seriously.

"Really? Why is that?" Her blonde cousin asked with wide, curious eyes.

"I thought that it would be the best choice for when I rule Crystal Tokyo." She answered.

"That is a very good choice." Ami agreed.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you!" Makoto added with a smile.

"Did my ears deceive me, or is the girl actually preparing for her future?" Luna spoke.

Usagi sent a vicious glare that was thwarted with her tongue poking out between her lips. "I always think of the future! I've matured a lot, you know!"

"Could have fooled me…" Artimis muttered.

Usagi picked up the white feline by his scruff. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Artimis sweat dropped.

"What's the crowd for?" Minako interrupted as their high school came into view. Luna and Artimis used the distraction to their advantage and slipped away to go home.

"I sense something strange."

The girls jumped and screamed at Rei's sudden appearance and deep voice. "Rei! You baka pyro, you gave me a heart attack!" Usagi complained, clutched her hand over her heart.

"Jeez, Rei! What was that for? And what are you doing here?" Minako asked.

"Like I said before, I sense something strange." Suddenly, the raven hair girl turned to look at them. "The buzz is even all over my school. You have two new members of the school staff at your school – and they are our age."

"WHAT?" All four girls cried out as their eyes became wide.

"Yes. Well, I have to go. Bye!" Came the cheerful departure before their raven haired friend turned tail and ran.

"I'm telling you, she's going crazy." Usagi muttered.

Minako nodded her head in agreement, while Makoto and Ami were trying to scope out the crowd. At that moment, the bell rang, and everyone began to head inside.

However, Usagi could have sworn that she saw a frightening familiar hair style just before it disappeared inside the school.

88888888

After the tardy bell rang for class, everyone was looking around for their teacher. Just as the whispers were starting to fly, the school intercom rang through the air.

"_Good Morning, students. As many of you know, today we have two outstanding individuals joining our staff today from far away. I would like for you all to welcome Ms. Sandreline Moon and Ms. Jynx Terra. Both of the have incredible minds and graduated years early. We know that they will bring their shining light to our school. Please give them all a warm welcome. We hope that you all enjoy your second semester."_

When the beep sounded to symbolize the end of the announcement, an immediate uproar went around the class. Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto all shared confused expressions.

"I have to say that I love their names. I wonder where they come from." Minako said.

"They sound Latin, so I would assume from Europe, perhaps Italy?" Ami said with a book held open in her hands.

"So where is our teacher?" Makoto asked, sitting back in her chair as she brought her chin to rest in her hand.

"Right here, actually." Came a strange, melodious voice from the doorway.

The silence was immediate as all heads turned towards the door. There, standing in the door way, was a young woman, about 19 years of age, with dark blue eyes and pale, creamy skin.

Gasps were heard throughout the room as people began to look from the new teacher, to Usagi.

Usagi sat with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide as she stared at the figure in the doorway. The woman looked exactly like her, but with silver hair.

"Hello there, everyone." She said as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she made her way over to the desk. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt with a red sleeveless shirt and black boots. She smiled at the class. "As you all heard, my name is Sandreline Moon. I am 19 years old, and I am your new teacher." She said with a smile, her blue eyes swirling with mischief as she locked gazes with the blonde mirror-image of herself and smiled. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Immediately, almost all of the student's hands shot up. "Yes?" She asked, pointing to one male in the room. It was Yoko, a rather handsome man who tended to be a womanizer.

"Ms. Moon, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with suggestive eyes.

To this, she smiled as her eyes darkened. "You can say that. I do not date my students. I may be only a year older than all of you, however if you should upset me, you will not like the consequences." She then pointed to Molly. "Yes?"

"Ms. Moon, where are you from? And why do you look so much like Usagi?" She asked, curious.

The silver-haired woman laughed. "Would it help if I explained myself a little bit? Let's see, I am from somewhere far away – you could say Rome. I came here to teach history and its importance, and maybe change the future. I was accompanied by my best friend, Jynx Terra, who is to be another of your teachers. She is 21, and if you try and hit on her as well, she can be worse than I can. I can vouch for the saying, 'Her bite is worse than her bark'. When she is not teaching psychology, she will be a psychologist."

It was here that she paused and sat on the desk that was now hers, crossing her boot-clad legs. "Now, I would like to befriend all of you. We are the same age, so we should be friends, ne? Please, call me Sandreline. Now, let's begin with the lesson, shall we?" She spoke, successfully avoiding the relation to Usagi. Who, by the way, was looking like she was about to hyperventilate.

Groans were heard in the room. "Oh, come on. I know how you all feel. I have a way of making things fun. You are learning about ancient cultures? Let's just say I'm an expert, I like to show updated and relevant movies, and I have a game prepared. Who would like to play what I call, 'Gladiators'?" She asked.

Immediately, there was a cheer in the room as they all agreed.

Usagi turned to look at her friends, who were all just as surprised as she.

88888888

Meanwhile, the silver-haired woman smirked as she turned to write down the teams on the board. (_How are you doing, Jynx?_) She sent to her best friend through their mental link.

88888888

Ok, that's all for now.

What do you all think?

The next chapter will by Jynx, so stay tuned!

Please review – it's the only way for us to know what you are thinking!

Thank you so much everyone!

So stay right there, and we'll show you!

_Sandreline_


	2. Chapter 2

**End of Days**

Co-written: **Moon Mage Goddess** and **The Goddess Jynx**

This chapter written by:

**The Goddess Jynx**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by the genius Naoko Takeuchi. However, the two original characters are myself and Sandreline. They are not to be taken, used, or copied without our permissions, or you will feel our wrath, blah blah blah….yadda yadda….and now—the story.

**Chapter 2:** Untitled.

(_Well…that's kind of a loaded question_.) The fiery redhead replied tersely as a paper airplane flew past her head. "Are you serious? A paper airplane? What are you—five?" She asked in disbelief as she faced the perpetrator. "Next person who decides to return to the playground days is gonna eat their airplane. Got it?"

The nerdy boy who'd thrown the airplane swallowed deep and nodded.

"Now…where were we? Ah yes. My name is Jynx Terra. In English, that's J…Y….N…throw that and you die….X…." she wrote the letters on the board in cursive as she said them. "Now, this is an advanced English class, so I expect you all to speak only in English. Do you understand?" 

"Hai!"

"Excuse me?"

"Er…..yes!" 

"That's better." (_I could kill for a chai tea latte right now_.) She muttered silently as her best friend down the hall giggled in reply.

8888888888888888888

Lunchtime didn't quite come fast enough for Jynx. The two sister-like figure were sitting out in the school courtyard at a picnic table as they ate their lunches. "I swear to myself—why do they always give me the delinquents?" Shoving a piece of octopus sushi into her mouth, she glared at nothing in particular. "It always happens like this." 

Sandreline paused to look at her friend. "Um…they were probably thinking that you're a psychologist. Psychologists know how to work with all kinds of people…particularly people who need special help."

"Well, that's just crazy!" 

Sandreline burst out laughing. "Oh, how funny." Glancing across the courtyard of their school, she eyed the group of girls from her classroom. "She's smarter than they give her credit for."

Jynx paused with her chopsticks halfway towards her mouth. "Huh?"

"The princess."

Jynx nodded as she place the next piece of sushi in her mouth, which was an interesting sight seeing as her hand had to go up and down with her head. "I figured. What do you suppose they're talking about?" 

"Us, most likely."

"…Wanna find out?" Jynx grinned wickedly at her silver-haired friend. With that, she whistled softly, and out of no where a small, orange-breasted finch landed beside her on the table, tilting its head inquisitively. "Do mommy a favor, sweetie? Go find out what they're talking about." The bird nodded and flew off towards the girls in question.

Sandreline rolled her eyes. "If you keep doing that, someone is going to notice. The Mars princess is highly attuned towards these types of things. You even got on me for that."

"I'm only talking to a bird. Not exactly calling up a hurricane."

888888888888 

"Did you see that?" Minako gasped.

"Phee vat?" Usagi asked with her mouth full.

Minako turned to Usagi and gave her a look. "You know I don't like it when you talk with your mouth full." She turned and subtly pointed towards the table where the two new teachers were sitting. "I think the redhead just talked to a bird."

Usagi blinked and swallowed the hunk of food in her mouth. "So? We talk to cats."

Minako rolled her eyes. "But, that's not exactly normal."

"Gee, thanks." Usagi said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

A few feet away, a partly orange colored bird landed.

Minako turned to give Usagi the 'I told you so' look.

Usagi stared at the little bird for a moment as the bird blatantly stared back. "…no. It HAS to be coincidence. Stop looking for trouble."

Minako pouted indignantly. "I'm not looking for trouble!"

A delicate and graceful hand calmly turned a page in a book. "We don't need to look for trouble," Ami commented without glancing up. "Trouble is quite talented at finding us."

Usagi glanced over at Ami, who proceeded to set her book down and turn to her laptop. Using one hand to type on her laptop and the other to pick up her sandwich and take a bite, she began humming a sound. That particular ability of Ami's always seemed rather pesky to Usagi, who could barely sing and walk at the same time.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Usagi faintly registered the bird taking flight again.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Reaching down for her backpack as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, she blinked.

"Has anyone seen my backpack?"

8888888888888888888888888888

Jynx blinked and sighed, watching the group of super-powered girls meander out of the courtyard and back into the building, the long-haired blonde complaining about her missing backpack. "You are always misplacing that thing!" Minako commented as she shook her head. 

The bird landed softly on Jynx's outstretched hand. She didn't need the bird to tell her that the girls were previously talking about them. But at the moment…that didn't particularly worry her.

"Not this time! I swear—I put it right there! I remember!"

"Well, you must not have…" Minako's voice trailed off as the girls walked beyond hearing distance.

Jynx turned slightly. "You don't think…"

"I'd rather not." Sandreline stared glumly at her half-eaten plate of food. 

"But you do."

The silver-haired goddess nodded ever so slightly. "Yes. I believe I do."

A soft breeze blew a strand of red hair into Jynx's face as she stared off into the distance at something unseen.

"…It's here." 

888888888888888888888888888

"Have you seen my red shirt?" Mamoru asked his blue-eyed girlfriend. "I left it out on the balcony, but it's not there. Maybe it blew away." 

Usagi shrugged. "Maybe," she absently replied as she set her purse on the counter.

As soon as school was out that day, she had immediately made her way through town and headed straight towards Mamoru's place, excited about the date they had that night. Mamoru was taking her to a knew Italian place that was said to have the best pasta in the entire city. Well, Usagi would be the judge of that.

"Hey, Mamoru—you're still coming to my graduation, right?"

Mamoru smiled softly at Usagi. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But don't you have a final that night?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes as he shrugged on a blue shirt. "Yeah, but I've already got a perfect score in that class. Besides—I'm good friends with the professor. He agreed to let me take it in his office the day before." He ran his fingers through his hair, one of the few people who seemed to never need a comb.

Usagi smiled giddily at her wonderful prince. "How did I become blessed enough to be yours?" She reached her arms around Mamoru and laid her cheek against his back. She felt a chuckle rumble through him.

"You? No—I think it's me who's been blessed by you." He took a hold of her hand and kissed her fingers. "So, are you ready to go to dinner?" 

Usagi grinned. "Yes, please!" 

8888888888888888888888888888

Rei stared deep into the fire the burned brightly before her, searching for a sign of what was to come. The two new players in this whole game were worrying her to no end. It wasn't necessarily that she thought they were evil, because she really didn't. It was simply the fact that she felt a hidden power in them, stronger than anything she'd ever felt. Why would they want to hide that? Most people with power tend to exercise that power whenever they could.

A log in the fire popped. Rei blinked. "Hmm…"

"What is it you're looking for?" Rei glanced up as her grandfather stared down at her from the other side of the fire. "Perhaps I could help."

Rei smiled and wiped a thin sheen of sweat off her brow. "Nothing in particular. Just making sure everything is ok."

"Really" Her grandfather raised an eyebrow. "You don't usually break into a sweat with everyday scrying. What are you really looking for?" 

Rei sighed heavily and lowered her eyes to look into the fire again. "Grandpa…you know that feeling you get when trouble is on the horizon? It's not necessarily that you actually see something, it's more like…this nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach." 

"Ah…" Her grandfather sighed and nodded knowingly. Taking a deep breath, he seemed to be preparing himself for a deep, wise lecture. "……Nope. No clue what you're talking about." 

"GRANDPA!" Rei sweatdropped and threw one of the pillows meant for kneeling on.

He ducked as he headed out. "Happy scrying!"

Rei rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What a weirdo."

Suddenly, she blinked. "Grandpa? Did you take my notebook?" She scrambled off the floor and rushed after her grandfather. "I thought I left right here…" 

88888888888888888888888

"Ya know…even with graduation so close, I still find myself thriving off of weekends. In fact, I think I need them more than I used to," Usagi commented as she and the other Inner Scouts sat around a table in the arcade eating pizza on a lazy Saturday afternoon.

Rei rolled her eyes. "You are so never going to make it through college." 

Usagi sent a dark glare over to Rei. "Just because I like weekends doesn't mean I'm not gonna be a good college student!" 

Rei snorted sarcastically. "Yes it does."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"DOES NOT!"

"QUIET!" Luna screeched at the two girls. "When will you two grow up? All you do is fight and argue like a couple of kids! I am sick and tired of babysitting you!"

Usagi pouted. "I'm not a kid…"

"No, of course not," a male voice interrupted. "And that pout is complete proof of that fact."

Usagi turned her pout onto Mamoru. "What? You're supposed to be on my side…I can't believe you."

Mamoru leaned over kissed the pout right off her lips. "You know I'm always on your side."

"Mmm…" Usagi murmured happily. "Buy me ice cream and I'll believe you." 

"What? Now I have to buy your love?"

Usagi giggled. "No, not my love. That you get for free."

Rei and Minako glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, both thinking the same thing. How corny…

"Okay, okay—chocolate, vanilla, or both?"

Usagi thought this question over. "Hmm…I'm feeling daring today. Lets try vanilla mint with sprinkles and nuts."

Mamoru chuckled and muttered under his breath, "Why does you daringness always cost me more money?" 

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back." With a smile and quick kiss on the cheek he was off, leaving Usagi to wonder just what he'd said as the others snicker quietly.

"Hey wait…did anyone see where my purse went to?" Makoto blinked as she glanced around her chair. "I just set it down here not two seconds ago…"

A shadow moved out of the corner of Luna's eyesight. Blinking, she turned to her right. Nothing. What the… she thought in confusion. Hmm…probably just someone's shadow. Shrugging it off, she jumped up onto the table and took the moment of purse confusion to steal a drink from Usagi's soda. 

8888888888888888888888

"Did you see that?" Jynx stared at the group of girls in the arcade across the street from the coffee shop her and Sandreline were sitting in.

"No. See what?" Sandreline asked as she glanced up from the newspaper article she was reading.

"A shadow…"

Sandreline felt her stomach drop. "A…shadow? You mean…them?" 

"Yeah……wait…are you reading the newspaper?" Jynx stared at her adoptive sister in awe.

"Yes."

"…Why?" 

Sandreline gave her a Look. "I'm looking for the signs." 

Jynx inhaled sharply. "You don't think they'd already be showing up…do you?"

"Based on what you just saw over there…I'd say it won't be long."

Jynx nodded solemnly. "…Do you think they're ready? Do you think they can handle this?"

"Ready or not, they are going to have to." 

8888888

And that's the end of chapter 2. Do you guys like it so far? Moon Mage Goddess and I are having some serious fun planning this one out. You guys are in for a total blast.

The next chapter will be by her, so look out for it!! Yeah, yeah….she writes faster than I do. But I finally found some inspiration to make me sit down and finish this goddamn thing—I promised myself when I finished this chapter, I could start the last HARRY POTTER BOOK!! 

…who thinks they're all gonna die? I think they're all gonna die. J.K. Rowling is totally gonna pull a CLAMP and kill everyone.

Yup. That's how it's gonna end.

Tata!   
**Jynx**


	3. Chapter 3

**End of Days**

Co-written by: **Moon Mage Goddess **and **The Goddess Jynx**

This Chapter written by:

**Moon Mage Goddess**

Hello, everyone! I'm back! Things really start to heat up and get interesting here, so hang on tight! You're in for a whirl-wind adventure!

**Dedication: **This goes to my good friend, FallenFromGRace, aka Sam. I love you! You're the only one who's reviewed! So this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon is owned by the genius Naoko Takeuchi. However, the two original characters are myself and Jynx. They are not to be taken, used, or copied without our permissions, or you will feel our wrath, blah blah blah….yadda yadda….and now—the story. **_PS – I am not going to keep posting disclaimers, so this stands for the rest of the story! Know it well! You have been warned!_

**Chapter 3: First Appearances Really Are Everything!**

A lone figure was floating in the dead of night over Tokyo Tower, her long silver hair being whipped in the cool winds as the moonlight seemed to fall on her and only her. The pale young woman raised her folded hands to hold against her heart, an up-turned crescent moon on her forehead flashing in its mirrored moonlight.

A green flash alerted her to the presence of her best friend. "You're over-analyzing the situation again." Came the older woman's wise words.

"I know." She said after a sigh. "It is time. They will be appearing soon." The silver-glad woman spoke.

Her green-dressed companion sighed, and floated next to her, her flaming locks also lashing out in the wind. "So the first test begins, does it? After all this time, they are back."

Her sister-like figure nodded, her blue eyes flashing fiercely. "Only this time, the outcome shall be different. We are going to fight on our grounds, with our terms."

The red head nodded, before both disappeared in respected silver and green lights.

88888888

Word had spread quickly around Usagi's high school. "Ms. Moon," or "Sandreline," as she was asked to be called, had gone from being Usagi's distant relative, to cousin, to favored one-year-older sister that stole all the genius genes in the family and leaving none for Usagi.

At this point, the blonde was fuming. She couldn't even deny that they weren't related, because even she was starting to think that they were. They looked exactly the same, only she had longer, silver hair! Even their last names meant 'Moon'! As for the red-headed teacher, she was labeled the hottest psychologist in history.

Usagi walked into class, and her friends smiled as they greeted her. "Hey Usagi!" Minako greeted, which was then chorused by Makoto and Ami.

"I have to say, this is the most fun I have ever had in class." Ami said as Usagi sat down.

"Yeah, despite how freaky the whole situation is, Ms. Moon is my favorite teacher!" Makoto agreed. "Maybe she likes food like Usagi? I brought a little extra…"

"It sounds like you're trying to be a teacher's pet." Minako accused with playful eyes.

"I am not!" Makoto argued back.

"Guys, please." Ami began, still not looking up from her book.

"I just thought it would be a nice gesture! How many of our other teachers let us play games and don't give us homework!" Makoto stated in defense.

"She has a point, and I do love to eat." Came the melodious voice from the doorway. Sandreline smiled brightly in her kimono-styled black and red dress as she slid the door shut behind her. "I am glad to hear that I have students that like me."

Half of the class began talking about how cool she was… though it somehow turned into her looks, which again brought up how she and Usagi were related.

Sandreline just gave a secretive smile, looking into Usagi's eyes pointedly before she turned to the board. "Today, we are going to watch a movie about Gladiators to help you envision how they lived. Traditionally, I would show Ben Hur. However, those are all so old and dull… how about a look into the life of Sparta and watch, '300'?" She asked, pulling out her DVD.

The classroom erupted into cheers. However, Sandreline had to hide the wince as she received a mental thought from her best friend. (_**What? **__You're going to watch that without me? That's not fair!_) Came Jynx's whine.

(_Put a cork in it._) She replied, smiling evilly.

(_That's it. I'm making sure that you get no chocolate for a week!_) Jynx threatened.

Sandreline laughed, before a chill ran down her spine. While she was mind talking, she had turned to put the DVD in the DVD player. Only it had just vanished before her eyes.

It was here.

Sandreline quickly took a few steps back, before turning around. "It would appear that there is no DVD player in this room… is there a screen we can watch it on in the auditorium?"

(_Jynx!_) She called out.

(_Taking them to the larger screen will get them out of there pronto. Just make sure that they don't suspect anything.)_

(_Duh._)

The class had immediately jumped up and already filed out of the room. Sandreline followed, stopping at the door to look back for a moment. On top of the DVD player, now the whole front row of desks was missing. Her eyes lowered before she turned and following the others to the auditorium.

88888888

Usagi had to say that this hottie-wanna-be look-a-like was pretty cool. Games, movies on the giant auditorium screen, no homework or tests… she was beginning to love high school! Maybe she should change her major to history like Ms. Moon…

Usagi shook her head to shake herself out of it, causing her hair to shake around. No, it was just some freaky coincidence. However, it wouldn't hurt to ask her parents about the matter.

Usagi smiled as the Crown Arcade came into view. The sun was beginning to set, and she and the girls were meeting up for a shake and some gaming. She walked in, her shorts and blue kimono top shirt looking perfect. The moment she walked in, she was greeted by her friends and Mamoru and Andrew. Quickly, the group of friends was engulfed in eating large pizzas, giant ice cream sundaes, and all the arcade games they could claim.

About an hour later, Sandreline and Jynx walked through the doors.

"Quit your whining. You said you didn't want to stay at the dance club anymore. I know you want to play some games." The silver-haired woman said in exasperation. She was dressed in a black halter dress that made her silver hair and blue eyes stand out. The dress stopped at her knees, but had lengthy slits on the sides. A silver moon amulet was hugging her neck on a black thong.

"Actually, that's you. _ I_ wanted to go to Barnes N' Noble and read the new manga that came out…" The red-head half growled. She was dressed in a dark purple dress that was sleeveless on one side and hung over her shoulder on the other. There was a gold belt around her hip, and a golden symbol hanging between her bosom.

The entire arcade quieted and stared at the two striking women.

"Who is that?" Andrew whispered, causing Minako to pout.

"Those are the new teachers at our high school." Ami supplied.

"You're kidding, right? They look to same age! And she looks like Usa-ko!" Mamoru spoke, his eyes on the silver-haired woman. That is, of course, until Usagi elbowed him.

"Yeah, the shorter one is 19, and the other girl is 21." Rei supplied. "You guys weren't kidding when you said she looked like Usagi!"

"I didn't know we were being talked about."

The group gave a freighted shriek to find the two women standing just a few feet away from them. The one who had spoken was Jynx, her red hair shining under the artificial lights.

"It would appear we get talked about a lot, Jynx." The Usagi-look alike replied.

Andrew stepped forward, his eyes shinning in appreciation. "Hello, ladies, and welcome to the Crown Arcade! I'm Andrew, the owner."

The two bowed in greeting, smiling. "I am Sandreline, and this is my best friend Jynx." Said the girl with silver hair. "Would you mind us bothering you for a drink?" She asked.

Andrew blushed at the smile the Usagi-look-alike gave him. "Not at all!" Andrew immediately ran off, before coming back. "What would you lovely ladies like?"

Jynx gave a coy smile. "A lemonade for me, and Sandreline will want an iced tea."

Andrew's blush deepened as a dreamy look came into his eyes and he went off to fetch the drinks. Sandreline rolled her eyes at her best friend. Men just seemed to swoon at her feet, and the red-head had no complaints.

"So, you teach at Usagi's school?" Mamoru asked as he placed an arm around the said blonde's waist.

"Yes." Sandreline answered with a smile.

"You're both so young!" Rei answered.

"You go to a different school, don't you? Yes, we both graduated years early. What can we say; we are geniuses." Jynx replied, smiling brightly and waving a hand.

"Did we interrupt your night?" Sandreline asked in concern.

"Don't worry about it! You're our age, even though you are our teacher!" Makoto laughed. "Have fun!"

"Wanna race?" Minako asked.

Sandreline's eyes sparkled with the challenge. "Only if you brace yourself for the loss."

Minako's eyes fired with adrenaline. "Sorry, but around here, I'm the Circuit Pro!"

"Actually, that would be Amara." Ami piped up with a giggle.

Minako pouted. "You're so mean, Ami!"

Suddenly, the lights at the arcade went out, leaving only the emergency lights left on. Then, deathly screaming could be heard from the street.

Immediately, Usagi and the others ran outside. To their horrific findings, people were running away from the sidewalk on the other side of the street. As they moved, the girls and Mamoru could see what appeared to be a black ghost. Tattered black robes were floating about two feet off the ground, appearing to be a faceless Grim Reaper. However, from the black mist flowing were its feet should have been, was dirt. It was somehow taking everything that was too close and turning it into nothing – it was like the ground – and now a light post and a car – were dissolving and disappearing.

Usagi's eyes were wide as she slapped her hands over her mouth. She held the scream that was in her throat. Whatever it was that was turning to face them was destruction in physical form.

"Transform!" Came Rei's shout of horror as it turned to them. She could feel nothing; no aura or being, and it frightened her.

Instantly, shouts were heard on the now empty street.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power Make Up!"

Flashes filled the scene, and they now had the strange creature's attention. Mamoru had shifted into Tuxedo Kamen, and now stood beside Eternal Sailor Moon's side.

"Hey, you Grim Reaper Wanna-be! How dare you start to destroy everything that we hold dear! I am Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

There was no reply: no noise, not a sound as it began to float towards them. As it did, the concrete and everything else that was within the reach of the strange black mist that mingled around the bottom would seem to suck in all matter that it touch before it ceased to exist.

Rei took a step forward, fire swirling around her form as she summoned her attack. "**Mars Firebird Sound**!" She cried. A flaming phoenix rose from the fire and hurled itself at the creature.

However, as the roaring firebird hit its target, it only seemed to be absorbed. The enemy had not even flinched, and it slowly continued its way towards them.

"**Jupiter Oak Evolution**!"

"**Venus Love Me Chain**!"

Once again, both attacks did nothing as the energies just seemed to be absorbed. They had to take a few steps back now as the creature continued to walk forward. Mercury then came forward, ready to take a stand.

"**Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze**!"

Sailor Moon was in panic mode as the only effect that her friend's attack had on the creature was that the area around them grew cold. She summoned her wand; however, the monster lunged at them. It would appear that its patience had run out.

The scouts leapt to the side, Tuxedo Kamen wrapping his arms around Sailor Moon as they moved away from the new enemy. They turned around for another round of attacks, only to find that most of the wall where the creature was standing was now gone, suffering from the same malady as their attacks.

"What is this thing?" Mars called out.

Mercury had been trying to scan the creature, using both her goggles and her Mercurial computer. "I can't get anything on it – it's almost like it doesn't exist!" She replied. "It's not just zapping energy, either! It's taking everything around it and turning it from matter to nothing!"

"Well that's wonderful!" Venus bit out.

Sailor Moon raised her wand over her head, ready to end this. However, as she did, Tuxedo Kamen once again wrapped his arms around her and leapt straight up to safety.

"There's more of them?" Jupiter cried.

Four other creatures, each identical to the first had surrounded them and were beginning to move forward. The scouts had formed a circle, facing the creatures. Sailor Moon instantly raised her wand, summoning on her powers.

"**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**!"

Lights flashed, and this attack seemed to hurt them somewhat. The creatures shuttered as they were hit by Sailor Moon's attack, and momentarily stopped their march towards the warriors. However, that was the extent, and it seemed that it seemed to enrage the creatures that they were hurt. They moved to lunge.

Immediately, the sky was filled with dark, thundering clouds as the rest of the street lights and building lights in the area went out. Not a single star could be seen, however the Moon cut through the clouds with fury. In the space of several seconds, the moon did an eclipse. And then, all of its light seemed to shine like a spot light on the street.

Lightning flashed around as a green light arose to reveal a red-headed figure in a formal green and gold halter-top gown on the street, her hair whipping in an invisible wind. The lightning crawled over her skin and flashed in her eyes with all the anger of the planet. She had a gold symbol on her brow that was revealed by her flowing red bangs as her eyes narrowed in fury. Out of the single moonbeam another figure appeared in a swirl of what seemed to be moon dust, adorned with a white and silver gown that hung off her shoulders elegantly as she seemed to emit her own light. Her long silver tresses also waved in an unfelt wind as her cold blue eyes landed on the creatures, and the scouts could not ignore the up-turned crescent moon on her forehead.

"Mother?" Sailor Moon whispered in awe. Before the Sailor Scouts stood the two newest teachers at their school, and both had unimaginable power radiating off of them.

The creatures immediately turned on the two women in an almost desperate flurry. The charged immediately, but the two stood their ground.

Jynx raised one of her arms to the sky as a bright, bold beam of lightening flew to her hand, a boom of thunder sounding as she directed it to one of the creatures. Instantly it perished, disintegrating to a pile of black power before it vanished.

Sandreline gave a soft growl, before she held out both hands, her palms facing the creatures. Silver light flew together to gather in her hands, before it shot out, each beam taking out a creature as they also turned to black ash and blew away.

Jynx lowered both hands to her side, before raising both out before her. As she did, the earth below one of two remaining creatures rose and swallowed it, enveloping the monster before it sunk back to the lands original form. As the last of them turned to flee, Sandreline and Jynx held hands, and both joined their powers and silver fire and gold lightening raced after it. It encased the creature in a glowing cage, before it, too, met the fate as the others.

The Sailor Senshi watched in awe as they stood, and the clouds slowly dispersed and the moon returned to its original serene glow. Sandreline and Jynx shared a relieved glance, before the slowly walked towards the group of warriors. They stopped about five feet away, scanning over the faces of the Senshi.

Sandreline's eyes locked on Sailor Moon's, and she smiled.

"Hello, Princess." She said, her melodious voice rolling over them all.

"Prince Endymion." Jynx added as her eyes locked with his.

"Who are you, and how do you know who we are? Why do you look like me?" Sailor Moon cried.

Sandreline looked at Jynx, who shrugged her shoulders. Sandreline returned to look at Sailor Moon, and smiled. Her crescent moon flashed in the moon beams, and she took a single step forward, her elegant dress making no noise.

"I look like you because you are my descendant, just as your Prince is the descendant of Jynx. We are Goddesses, and we are here because there is something you need to know."

88888888

Goddess Bless, this is over 8 pages long!

I hope that you all enjoyed it, though.

Well, that Sam did, anyway – she's the only one that has reviewed, so as far as I know she's the only reader!

But to those of you that do read, I hope you enjoy!

Thank you so much!

_Sandreline_


	4. Chapter 4

**End of Days:**

**By: **_Sandreline _aka Moon Mage Goddess

Hello, everyone! I know what a surprise that I'm updating this! Since Jynx has become too busy to post the chapter, I am going to finish this story. I hope that you all like where I am going to take it- more mythology is going to be brought in.

Thank you so much for your patience, everyone!

Latin Translation: Corruo means Destroyer

Also, the Hades I use is the one used in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited!

**Chapter 4: What you are up Against**

"Our ancestors?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Goddesses?" Sailor Venus added.

Sandreline nodded slowly. "I am the Goddess of the Moon, its first Queen, and creator of the Silver Crystal." Her voice was comforting and warm.

Jynx placed a hand on her hip as she smirked. "I am the Goddess of Earth, its first Queen, and creator of the Golden Crystal." The red-head turned her gaze to the scouts. "We have many names, such as Gaia and Selene; however, our true names are Jynx and Sandreline, and we are the Goddess team extraordinaire."

Sailor Jupiter placed a gloved hand on her head. "So you're telling us that our new teachers are really Goddesses? And what were those things?"

"Yeah. They were like a physical form of doom and gloom." Venus added.

"For that, we should meet in private." The Moon goddess told them.

"I agree, the crowd is coming back." Sailor Mercury advised.

"The temple. Now." Sailor Mars ordered.

"We'll be waiting." Jynx told them as she disappeared in a green flash.

Sandreline turned to her descendent, giving a wink before she followed her sister in a flash of silver.

"Let's go." Moon told her friends after a moment, all of them jumping to the rooftops.

88888888

The two goddesses waited under the Shoji Gate for their descendents and the rest of the Sailor Scouts. "I think they stand a chance." Sandreline spoke as she looked over the city.

"Perhaps." Jynx was leaning against the gate with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh my, what gorgeous women have graced the presence of our Shrine?" The goddesses turned to find Grandpa Hino walked towards them, looking as if he was about to have a nose bleed.

(_Save me._) Jynx mentally sent to her sister with a scowl on her face.

"Good evening." Sandreline spoke out loud as she greeted the shrine owner and ignoring the red-head. "We are waiting for Rei."

"My granddaughter's friends shine with beauty indeed." The priest spoke. "However, she is not expected till later tonight. I would be happy to entertain you ladies until she arrives."

(_Shoot me._) Jynx added telepathically.

(_You know you hate healing bullet wounds._) The silver-haired goddess that looked like his granddaughter's friend gave the priest a small bow. "We would hate to keep you from your rest. We will wait here, thank you."

"That's alright, I'm here." Rei spoke as she and the others finished climbing the temple stairs and came into view. The Martian sent a warning glance to her grandfather, who gave a defeated sigh and turned to walk away.

Sandreline smiled at the group in welcome as Jynx pushed off her place against the Shoji Gate. "Shall we?" The feisty deity inquired.

Rei nodded and led everyone to her room. The Scouts took their traditional places in the familiar territory as Sandreline and Jynx stood near the sliding door. "I have a question!" Mina called out with a raise of her hand.

"We're not in school, Mina." Makoto muttered.

The blonde blushed and lowered her hand. "Anyway, if you are Goddesses and obviously not of Japanese religion, are the other gods and goddesses upset that you are in their territory?"

Sandreline smirked. Her sister Aphrodite would be proud of her descendent. "That's a good question. No, they are not. Even we deities have a monarchy system. Jynx and I are ancients, meaning we aided in the creations of our planets and our people. Only Hera and Zeus have authority over us. The Japanese deities also let us work here because what you are facing is of Roman decent."

"So mythology and Mount Olympus are real." Mamoru spoke with awe. His features were passive as he absorbed everything.

"You better believe it." Jynx told him with a smirk on her face as she looked into her heir's eyes.

"So you are my ancestor?" Usagi asked. "That's why we look so much alike. You created the Silver Crystal."

Sandreline looked fondly down at the Moon Princess. "Yes, my daughter. You have heard of the myth of me falling in love with a mortal Sheppard by the name of Endymion?"

Mamoru and Usagi exchanged glances. "Zeus became jealous of your love and cast him into an eternal sleep in a cave hidden on Earth. That's why the Moon disappears for three nights; she goes to her lover." Mamoru told the rest of the room. "We thought the legend was about our past lives."

Jynx smirked. "It's somewhat true." The Gaian Goddess glared at nothing in particular. "I have no idea how Hera puts up with such a man for a husband."

The Moon Goddess ignored her sister to continue with her story. "I did fall in love with a mortal man of Earth, but he was no Sheppard. He was a Viking Prince with bright blue eyes and the same blonde hair you have now, my daughter." A far off look filled her light blue orbs. "He mistook me for my distant cousin, the Valkyries. We fell in love, and he gifted me with the first of the royal Lunarian line. Selene was your great-great grandmother." She said to Usagi.

"The Moon and Earth have always had a special bond." Jynx sent a playful glare to Sandreline. "That would be your fault, sister dear."

"Oh, hush. You hold onto the morals of your Amazons too tightly." She retorted.

"I believe we are getting off topic." Ami piped up even though her eyes were alight with intellectual interest.

"So it would seem." Jynx sighed.

Mamoru looked at his ancestor before he spoke. "Why are you here?"

"And what were those things?" Rei added.

Jynx looked to Sandreline. "That's you again. You know more that I do."

Sandreline sighed at her sister before giving in. "I am sure that you recall the epic battle of the gods of Olympus against the Titans." Everyone nodded their heads. The girls had studied mythology a year ago. "One Titan you know well and recently defeated, my daughter."

"Chaos." Usagi whispered harshly.

The Goddess nodded. "Those creatures are his children, but they are more like his mindless servants. They are called 'Corruo', or Destroyers. They take all mass, whether air or object and turn it into nothingness."

All eyes widened in fear at this news. "So why are they here?" Minako asked.

"The same reason they were here before." Jynx informed them. "The last time Chaos was banished after the Titanic Wars, his Corruo came forth as they do now to destroy my planet and my people." Her body glowed green as her anger filled her. The winds whipped around outside. "Last time, we were forbidden to do anything, forced to rely on our children and their powers."

Sandreline placed a hand on her sister's arm to calm her. It worked, Jynx's green aura dispersing with the raging winds. "So why are you suddenly able to help us now?" Ami asked.

The Sailor Scouts now knew where their Princess received her look of embarrassment. Jynx, however, was smiling as proud as can be. "Let's just say that we made our points to Zeus perfectly clear." The red-head all but purred out.

"How do we stop them?" Usagi asked.

"We eliminate them." Jynx answered.

"Only divine power can cause them to cease to exist." Sandreline corrected.

"That's why our powers have no effect on them." Makoto spoke with enlightenment.

"Be even Sailor Moon's attack did little to stop the Corruo." Ami added. "We wouldn't have been able to defeat them if Jynx and Sandreline had not helped us."

"So what do we do?" Rei asked.

"Do we need to power up or something?" Minako added.

Jynx nodded. "First, you will need the aid of the Outer Senshi."

"Sailor Pluto is the daughter of our brother Chronos, the God of Time. As a demi-goddess, her diving blood is not diluted as yours." Sandreline added. "Sailor Saturn is the same, and she welds the powerful Glaive of Saturn."

"Then what?" Usagi urged on.

"We go to school, acting none-the-wiser." Jynx continued. "You're to keep alert for objects that suddenly disappear."

"My backpack!" Minako shouted.

"What about when the Outers arrive?" Mamoru looked towards Jynx.

Sandreline answered. "You will have to wait and see."

Jynx noticed the drowsiness of the occupants in the room. "You should all retire. We forget mortal require rest." This idea appealed to everyone as they stood up and said farewells.

"We'll see you in school." Jynx spoke before she vanished in another flash of green light.

"Don't mind her, she hates to say goodbye." Sandreline added with a bright smile. After giving a playful wink she followed in a silver flash of her own.

"After all this is over, we are _so_ taking a vacation." Minako stated with fierce determination.

88888888

"Good morning, class!" Sandreline Moon smiled brightly as she entered the room.

"Good morning!" The class replied as each appeared eager to begin their lessons.

"I hope you all had a good weekend." The young teacher asked. She looked around at the room filled with students who were all nodding. The Goddess was pleased to note that her descendent and her friends were acting as they normally would. "I'm glad to see that. Shall we review what we learned about the Coliseum before we begin today's lesson on the Theater of Pompey?"

(_How goes your first class, sister of mine?_) Sandreline mentally asked as she listened to her students read off their notes from the previous week.

(_What's with teenage boys and paper planes?_) Came the frustrated reply. The red-head down the hall caught a paper airplane as it was about to circle her desk. "Mr. Hatome, you can enjoy detention with your friends after school!"

Said boy shrank into his seat, the room quieting under the furious looking woman. "Now, let's _finally _get started on our lesson, if you even have the concern to learn so as to better yourselves!" Jynx turned to the dry-erase board once more and began to write. "Today, we are going to study Pavlov's Theory."

(_Delinquents._) The red-head mentally berated.

(_Aw, but they are __your__ delinquents!_) Chided the giggling mental response.

(_Next time we go under cover, I'm the school nurse._)

88888888

That day, another Senshi meeting was held and this time at the Outers' mansion.

"No, Setsuna and Hotaru haven't told us anything." Haruka replied to Usagi's question. "Sorry, Koneko."

"However, we do know that something terrible is happening. The ocean waves are pounding furiously on the shore." Michiru added.

Setsuna and Hotaru entered the room, the last to arrive. The Inner Scouts were very glad that the living room they currently resided in was large. As they did, a silver and green flash formed in the middle of the living room as two goddesses appeared. The Moon Goddess wore a stunning silver dress that had a soft glow to it, a Moon amulet around her neck. The Earth Goddess wore a dress of gold, the embroidered green leaves floating magically across the fabric.

The Guardian of the Time Gates and the Solider of Death and Rebirth both fell to one knee in a bow of respect. "My ladies," they both spoke.

Sandreline gave a warm smile. "Please raise honorable warriors. Such formalities are not necessary with family." The two rose at the Goddess' bidding.

"Yet she speaks to them formally." Jynx rolled her eyes.

"You two would be?" Haruka asked as she hid the slight surprise at the actions of her teammates.

"I am Jynx, the Goddess of Earth. My sister Sandreline is the Goddess of the Moon. Your Prince and Princess are our descendents; this is getting repetitive." She sighed.

Haruka and Michiru shared a glace before the warrior of Neptune's sweet voice rang out. "Then this threat is the most dangerous yet." She realized.

"It is." Sandreline spoke. "The Corruo have returned, and so this planet and all life on it are in danger."

"Now that the team is united, how do we defeat them?" Minako asked.

"You told us only divine powers can stop them." Rei added. "How are we supposed to beat them?"

Jynx flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder. "After speaking with the Gods, your ancestors, we have decreed that –temporarily- you will be given a small about of divine powers to stop the Corruo."

"Hephaestus was very kind and forged new weapons for all of you." Sandreline added. She raised both hands in front of her and they began to glow silver. The first weapon to appear in her hands was a harp, which she brought to Ami. "The weapons are made of a metal only found on Mount Olympus. If you channel your planetary powers through these weapons, they will be able to defeat the Corruo."

The soldier of Mercury took her gift in trembling hands. "The God of Blacksmiths and the Forge…" She whispered as she admired the weapon. It was light and fit perfectly in her hands.

Sandreline smiled before she turned to scowl at Jynx. "Come on, now. You can help."

Jynx rolled her eyes but stepped forward and up to Haruka, who was closest to her. "Your Space Sword, please." She asked as she extended her hand. Once it was in her possession, the blade glowed with a green light. It morphed while doing so, and the Uranian watched with wide eyes. Jynx handed the weapon back being going to Setsuna. "Your Time Staff, niece."

"Yes." The daughter of Chronos spoke as she summoned her staff. Jynx took hold of it and raised it above her head. The Garnet Orb at the top let out a bright light before the Goddess returned it to its rightful owner. Jynx winked to the guardian before turning to her sister. "Happy?"

Her sister smiled. "Very. Now do Neptune and I'll handle the rest." Sandreline next called forth the fined bow anyone had ever seen and handed it to Rei. "Ares made sure to look it over after Hephaestus created it. The God of War deemed it acceptable for his descendent." The silver-haired Usagi-look-alike said with a wink. She then turned to Mina. "Sailor Venus, my niece, please summon the Sword of Artimis."

The blonde fumbled to stand up from the floor as she called for the blade used to defend the Moon Princess and had used only a few times before. She handed it to the deity. "What are you going to do?"

"My sister, the Goddess Artimis, helped me to create this. Seeing as how it is already a diving weapon, I shall simply give it a power boost." All eyes watched in awe and before gasping in shock as Sandreline held the blade in her right hand, her left hand squeezing the blade. Silver blood ran down its length from the tip of the blade and she did not let go until her blood met the hilt. When she let go, her hand glowed silver and the wound vanished. The Sword of Artimis glowed in her hand as it absorbed the Goddess' blood. Sandreline have the weapon back to the stunned young Venusian.

"But the sword is made of poisonous Lunarian stone!" Mina objected.

Sandreline winked. "Goddess of the _Moon_."

Jynx rolled her eyes, handing Neptune a trident. "My half-brother is loaning this to you. Use it well." Mother Nature advised before moving to an anxious looking Makoto. "My father's planet." She stated. "However, the Amazons are my children." In the older Goddess' hands appeared a long dagger with a lightning bolt-shaped blade. "Do not be too eager to battle; though with the blood of my Amazons in your veins, I know you won't listen." The Goddess' grid did not sound upset, but it was proud. Makoto took the dagger with a smile.

Sandreline moved before Hotaru. "Hello again, little one." She said in a motherly tone. The youngest Scout smiled happily up at her, passing her the Glaive. Sandreline held it as the weapon morphed only slightly. When she handed it back, she said, "Such responsibility on your shoulders; you make us very proud."

Finally, the two Goddesses stood before those of their blood. All watched with curious eyes. Mamoru and Usagi gasped at the same time as their respected Crystals flew into the waiting hands of the Goddess that created it.

Everyone present had never felt such strong power from the Silver Crystal before, and it left Usagi speechless. The first Moon Queen smiled fondly at the Crystal floating between her hands. "I have missed you as well." She told the Crystal in reply to its humming. Usagi watched in fascination. She didn't know the Crystal could speak!

Mamoru was very much in the same boat in regards to his Golden Crystal. "I must apologize, Endymion." Jynx told him. "The Crystal absorbed a bit of my wild nature when I created it. It is the Crystal of Earth, after all, but it should respond more obediently to you now." The Prince of Earth could only nod. "With this Crystal, you are the rightful ruler of this planet. You will be able to commune with it almost as well as I." A great gold light came from his Crystal before it returned to Mamoru. He held it in his hands as he looked down at it, feeling its stronger power.

Sandreline was still holding the bright Silver Crystal. "I am sorry, my daughter. I wish I could have done this sooner." Somehow, the room knew she wasn't talking to Usagi. The goddess held the Silver Crystal above her head and temporarily blinded the room. When the light softened, everyone but Usagi and Mamoru dropped to their knees. Before them stood the Dowager Queen Selenity.

"Mother?" Usagi whispered.

Queen Selenity smiled proudly at her heir, before turning to the Moon goddess and giving a small curtsy. "My Moon Mother, thank you for freeing my spirit from the Silver Crystal."

"You made me very proud, my child." Sandreline told Selenity, who looked like an older version of herself. "You may now be free to Elysium to join your ancestors in paradise."

Queen Selenity gave another small curtsy before turning to Usagi. "My darling Serenity."

The Moon Princess let a tear fall from her eye. "So that's why you were always in my subconscious when I used the Crystal and needed you." She said. "You won't come to me anymore, will you?"

The Dowager Queen's ghost of a hand felt cool on Usagi's cheek. "You are no longer in need of guidance. I am proud of all you have done and of the Queen you have become." Her lips kissed the forehead of her daughter. "We will meet again, in Elysium." With that, her spirit faded away for the last time, to finally rest in peace.

"What is Elysium?" Rei asked quietly after a few moments. Usagi was silently crying on Mamoru's chest.

"Where your ancestors pass to. It is our version of the mortal's heaven." Jynx answered.

Sandreline returned the Silver Crystal to Usagi, hugging her descendent as Usagi slowly stopped crying. Stepping away the Moon Goddess gave a warm smile. "You are ready." She told them all.

Each warrior held their weapons with a fondness they couldn't describe. Mamoru and Usagi each held their Crystals. There was no mistaking everyone's heightened powers.

"The next time the Corruo attack," Hotaru started.

"We fight." The rest said in unison.

88888888

Two figures floated above Tokyo Tower.

"Something is wrong." The silver glad woman spoke.

"You mean besides the fact that the Corruo haven't made any appearances since their first attack?" Mother Nature herself asked.

Sandreline's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I smell a rat."

Jynx let out a purr. "I love it when you get all riled up like that. I assume you're going hunting?"

The Moon Goddess let a cat like grin spread across her lips. "Yes."

"I'm sure Bast would love to lend you a cat. She takes to you, for some reason." The Earth Goddess mumbled.

"Because like our Egyptian cousin, I love cats. I shall return when I can." A silver flash signaled her departure.

"Sometimes I wonder how her children were such pacifists." In a flash of green Jynx took her leave as well."

88888888

"Alright, everyone. As you all heard, Ms. Moon is out sick." Jynx stated loudly as she walked into Sandreline's classroom with her own class behind her, some of them cowering in fear. "So until she returns, I will be combining the classes." Jynx moved to the desk as the students all filed in together.

"Ms. Terra?" One of her sister's students asked.

"Just Jynx." The red-head replied.

The student gulped but continued. "We are supposed to be watching 'Spartacus' today. Last class we learned that his tomb was recently discovered and studied the Slave Revolt he led."

(Ah, I remember that. Back when Ares enjoyed starting wars and before Zeus decreed he limit himself to one a century.) She nodded outwardly. "Very well, 'Spartacus' it is."

Students began to whisper in the halls as Ms. Moon's sickness lasted the rest of the week. Of course, the Scouts knew what was really going on after speaking with their 'teacher' about it during lunch one day.

"Have you heard anything?" Usagi asked. Although she knew Sandreline was a goddess, she was still worried about her ancestor.

"No. My sister is stubborn though, and quite the warrior herself. I am willing to bet that she will be back soon." Jynx told them.

"Should we mention to Usagi that Rei stated she wished that Usagi was more like Sandreline?" Makoto whispered to Minako, who shook her head in reply.

Ami placed a finger on her chin in thought. "You say she suspected foul play. Perhaps somehow, someone is helping the Corruo?"

Jynx thought for a moment. "I do not feel that any would dare. The Gods and Goddesses of other lands would never attempt to cross us Olympians." The red-head gave a pause. "Chaos does have a daughter, the lower Goddess Eris of Chaos."

"Would she be able to control the Corruo?" Makoto asked.

"I don't believe so. Eris prefers to meddle in mortal affairs by giving heroes and adventurers impossible tasks to perform for her. Have you ever heard of Sinbad?"

"The explorer of the Seven Seas." Minako added with a nod.

"Yes. She once implored him for the Book of Peace, the mystical item that protects Syracuse." Now it was Jynx's turn to look thoughtful. "Sandreline has a perfect memory; she looks down after Earth, mayhap she knew this already and is following the lead of Eris."

Usagi finished a rice ball. "Looks like all we can do is wait."

88888888

"Uncle Hades." Sandreline greeted as she appeared. The God of the underworld sat at his desk in the Library of Hades, deep in the pits of Tartarus.

"Ah, my dear Sandreline." The handsome dark god spoke. "How are you, Moonlight?"

"As well as can be expected, Uncle." She replied.

"Your usual light does not smile on your face this visit. What business brings you to your dear Uncle instead of your frequent social visits?"

Sandreline gave a small smile. "I come to inquire about one of your prisoners, Uncle Hades. The Corruo have been unleashed onto the mortal realms once more, and this time I am aiding the Terrans and my descendent."

Hades gave a chuckle. "Your sense of justice has always been strong, since it is led by your heart. Very well, I shall grant you what information you see. What prisoner?"

"Eris, Goddess of Chaos."

Hades nodded and stood from his seat. "Come. I shall escort you there myself."

Sandreline gave a bright smile and a small curtsy. "You are most gracious."

She fell in step beside him as he led her out of his library, letting out a booming laugh. "My niece, you are but one of very few who visit me because they choose to. You would not believe how often Ares comes to demand favors. Your light is always welcome company."

"You are the only Uncle I enjoy communicating with. Uncle Poseidon is a stiff who only cares for his aquatic people."

Hades gave another loud laugh as they approached the boat that would take them to the Pit of Eternal Torment. The natural pure light of the Moon that the goddess emitted not only helped to light the way, but also kept the demons of Tartarus from approaching her.

Upon reaching the Pit of Eternal Torment, Hades boomed out an order to the guard. "Bring me the Goddess Eris."

The guard bowed low as he shivered in fear. "My Lord Hades, you granted her freedom a mortal year ago."

Sandreline took a step aside as Hades spit fire. "I did not such thing!"

"You came and escorted her out, My Lord! This servant would not lie to you!"

Sandreline placed a hand on her Uncle's arm. "He speaks the truth." Looking up at Hades, her eyes sparkled with rage. "I shall return her to you once I finish with her."

A sinister grin spread the God's lips. "You always were my favorite. Rest assured her tricks will never succeed once I am through with her."

Sandreline gave a smile that mirrored his own before she disappeared in her usual way.

88888888

That had been a week ago. Sandreline had been tracking Eris' movements, and the goddess was sure that she was about to find the hiding spot of the minor goddess.

Eris was doing a wonderful job of concealing her person, but a terrible job of concealing when she used her powers. "There you are." Sandreline hissed as she teleported herself to Eris' temporary lair.

88888888

All of the Scouts, including Luna and Artimis and Jynx, were training in the forest behind Rei's shrine just after sunset. All stepped back when a Lunar Eclipse filled the sky. A boom sounded before a pale body with black swirling hair dropped to the ground. A silver flash alerted them to the return of the Moon Goddess, who was looking less than pleased.

"Eris." Jynx spoke as she moved to stand beside her sister.

The Scouts moved the form a circle around the three of them. "You found the rat?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It would seem she escaped her prison in my Uncle Hades' realm a year ago." Sandreline informed them. Her silver dress skirted around her as she stepped forward while glaring at Eris menacingly.

"She tried to fight you, didn't she?" Jynx asked with a knowing smile as she played with a lightning bolt in her hand. She didn't need an answer; Eris rose to her feet and spoke for her.

"Goddess of Earth; I should have known you wouldn't be far behind." Eris scowled. Her voice hurt the ears of the Sailor Scouts.

"Enough. You will answer our questions now." Sandreline spoke as her aura glowed silver with anger.

"Or what?"

Jynx let the lightning bolt she had been playing with fly toward Eris, who gave a small cry of pain. "I'd cooperate if I were you."

"I can't fight you…" Eris' screechy voice purred. "But I can hurt your precious children!" Eris made to attack Sailor Moon, who was standing in shock at this new development.

The Saturn Glaive and Time Staff at her throat stopped the lower goddess. "You will not." Sailor Saturn spoke coldly.

"My jailor's child." Eris sneered. "Quite an army you have, my ladies." She spat their titles.

"Eris, have you been sending the Corruo to attack this planet?" Sandreline asked.

"Yes." The goddess of Chaos spat. "But I could not control them."

Jynx let out a laugh. "You wanted servants. You had no idea the Corruo are free willed!"

Eris glared at the superior deity. "That's all I know. I do not know their location and I don't care, so long as they act in my name."

"Wrong answer." Jynx sang.

Sandreline glowed brightly. "Eris of Chaos," She spoke, her pure light harming the goddess. "I hereby return you to the Pit of Eternal Torment, and my Uncle's _tender_ care." Silver light wrapped around the black-haired minor Goddess before Eris disappeared.

"Pit of Eternal Torment, huh?" Sailor Uranus spoke after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Any immortals that break our laws or abuse their powers, like Medusa and the minor Goddess Circe, are hung by their toes in the Pit. Weasels eat their fingers every day after they grow back." The Earth Goddess explained.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus turned green, and Sailor Mercury placed a gloved hand over her mouth to hide her gag.

With Eris gone, the Moon Goddess relaxed. "Uncle Hades will be pleased now."

Jynx pat the top of her shorter sister's head. "Now, we must find the Corruo."

"I have a feeling we don't need to wait long." Sailor Mars spoke up, one hand on her hip.

"We'll be ready." Sailor Pluto added.

"Let's finished training for now." Tuxedo Mask added. They all obeyed, the two Goddesses each sitting down to watch, Luna and Artimis curling up on Sandreline's lap.

88888888

Hey everyone, how was that? I hope you all like it – I'm glad that I am finally going to finish this story!

Thank you all for the support on the rest of my stories as well! It means so much to me – you are all the best!

Please review and let me know what you think!

My love-

~_Sandreline_


End file.
